Myth Rangers
by Grass King
Summary: Summary: New Team, New Powers, New Zords, New Weapons, New Enemies, Old Rangers!
1. Prologue

Myth Rangers

Summary: New Team, New Powers, New Zords, New Weapons, New Enemies, Old Rangers!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, however I do own the powers, zords, weapons etc.

Prologue:

Before the modern world, before electricity, before Rome, in ancient Greece, five head priests were doing something that no others would know about.

Each was at the temple were they were a head priest; each temple was a monument for a different god.

Ares, Apollo, Hephaestus, Hera and Aphrodite.

There had been a fight for the power of the gods, and they had been almost overthrown, and their powers almost lost. These 5 gods had decided that their power should remain on Earth, the last place anyone would look for it, in their temple, so they could easily watch over it.

If the time need that great evil approached, and the powers were needed they would seek out their rightful owner, and the chosen few, would gain a part of the powers of a god. Until that day, the powers would remain in a deep sleep, only assessable by the gods.

The priests would disappear, and they would be forgotten.


	2. The Question

Chapter 1 -- The Question:

Ashley walked across the wet sand, barefoot, while staring at the sunset, with the thousands of colours taking over the once blue Sky. Andros walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her, and then placed a quick kiss on her cheek. She turned around to face him and placed her lips upon his, holding him in a tender kiss, that seemed to last an eternity.

"Ashley, I love you, and I'm so glad that you were chosen to become a ranger. Otherwise, we wouldn't be here right now." Andros said, after he had pulled away.

"Oh Andros, I love you too, and I hope we never have to be apart again!" Ashley replied, looking into his beautiful, brown eyes.

He then knelt down on a single knee, sand beginning to cover his jeans. He rummaged threw his pocket, before he pulled out his hand, and a black jewellery box. He opened it, and gleaming up at her, was a golden ring, with a Yellow Sapphire implanted in the top, with a ruby on either side.

"Ashley Hammond, my love, will you do me the greatest honour of, becoming my wife?"

Ashley, who for a moment had a very surprised look on her face screamed, "Oh, Andros, of course I will marry you!"

She pulled him in for a passionate kiss, which he quickly returned.

------------

Kat stood by Tommy's side, her hand wrapped around his. They walked along the 'path' to Tommy's Reefside house. Tommy simply leaned over, placed a slight kiss upon her lips and looked into her lovely, blue eyes.

"Tommy, what was that for?" Kat asked after he had pulled away.

"What, I'm not allowed to kiss you now?" Tommy replied, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Your children are going to break so many hearts when they grow up, that's if you teach them about love," Kat said back to him.

"Hey, who said I ever wanted kids?" Tommy asked.

Kat replied, "Who says you get a choice, Romeo?"

"Well, I thought since they need half of my DNA, I would have a say."

"Well, you don't. It's plain and simple!" Kat said.

Tommy pulled her in for another kiss, as she wrapped her arms around him. Kat pulled away, her lungs demanding oxygen. As she gave her lungs that gas they longed for, she looked into to Tommy's beautiful eyes.

He removed one hand, and placed it in his pocket where it began fidgeting. When it stopped, he released the grip he had on her, bent down on one knee, pulled out his hand, which contained a black jewellery box. He opened it, and inside, there was a pink pearl resting atop a golden ring, with two white pearls.

"Kat, will you marry me?" Tommy asked.

Kat stood there with a confounded look on her face, simply looking at the ring. When she finally got over it she tried to answer, however the words got lost, so she violently nodded her head.

------------

She ran inside the house and picked up the phone. She dialed the number of the ranger she had kept in contact with the most.

Ashley Hammond. She placed the phone to her ear and Andros answered.

"Hi Andros, is Ashley there?" Kat asked, impatiently.

"Yeah, I'll just put her on," Andros replied.

"Hello," Ashley's voice said.

"Ashley, guess what!" Kat told her.

"I can't I have big news," Ashley replied.

"So is mine," Kat replied.

"I'm getting married!" They both shouted down the phone to each other.

"So Tommy finally proposed then?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, but I was thinking Andros would never ask." Kat laughed.

"Is it just me, or is it weird that they asked both around the same time?" Ashley asked. Upon hearing this, Andros began to slowly creep out of the room hoping that they would force the answer they wanted out of Tommy.

"That's a good point, it could just be coincidence," Kat replied.

"It could be, but don't you think it's a little to good to be just a coincidence?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, why don't you ask Andros?" Kat said.

"I would, but he's disappeared," Ashley replied.

"Tommy's still here, so I'll ask him," Kat whispered not wanting her fiancée to hear her. "Tommy is just a strange coincidence or was it planned between you and Andros to ask us to marry at the same time?" Kat asked.

"Well, it's a funny story really," said Tommy, while slowly edging towards the door.

"That's all I wanted to know," she replied.

"So, was it fixed?" Ashley asked.

"Of course, you know those two," Kat replied, "They must have thought it was too good an opportunity to miss."

"Well, it was very sweet, and there is another opportunity," Ashley said.

"What is it?" Kat asked.

"We can have a double wedding, we save money, and it makes the day even more special!" Ashley replied.

Andros then just poked his head into the room after Ashley had finished speaking. "Can you tell Kat I need to speak to Tommy as soon as you two are done?" Andros asked.

Ashley nodded before telling Kat what he had just said.

------------

"Andros, you can speak to Tommy now!" Ashley shouted to Andros.

Andros cam running into the room and took the phone from Ashley and then once again left the room.

"Tommy, have you heard anything else from Billy?" Andros asked.

"Yes, but he said that he needs a massive energy source if he is going to make powers that will help us defeat this new enemy." Tommy replied, sounding a little worried.

"Don't worry, I'm going to go back to the Megaship and try to find if there are any powers on earth that I can detect. I might be able to find something," Andros replied.

"Good luck, tell me if you find something. Bye." Tommy said, before he hung up.

"Ash, I got to go to the Megaship to do something, I'll be back soon." Andros shouted before teleporting.


End file.
